


Share the Love

by JSinister32



Series: All I Want for Christmas [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, christmas gifts, fluffy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32
Summary: Hannibal receives the most unexpected Christmas gift from his husband and must learn to share his love just a little.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: All I Want for Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054409
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	Share the Love

_Christmas isn’t a season,_  
_It’s a feeling._  
_-Edna Ferber_

* * *

“You’ll have to wait here, love. I couldn’t wrap your gift, so I have to bring it to you. Close your eyes, please.” Hannibal sat dutifully on the couch where his husband had deposited him, his eyes closed tightly in anticipation. Will waved a hand in front of his face to be sure his eyes were truly closed before disappearing into the other room. The tiny, wriggling bit of fluff did it’s best to curl into his arms as he returned, his grin so large, he felt as if his face might burst. _One of your very own, my love. Something else to cherish._

“Are you ready?” Will asked, his voice laced with the excitement curling through his stomach like a wave of champagne bubbles. The doctor nodded, his hands resting in his lap as he waited for his gift. Will moved forward and set the puppy into Hannibal’s lap, watching with joy as she immediately began to sniff then spin around, looking for the comfiest bit of space to curl up into. Startled, Hannibal’s eyes flew open, a small gasp escaping his throat at the sight of the long golden fur perusing his thighs.

“You… you-” Will’s heard ignited with love, the feeling overtaking his senses in an overwhelming emotional tide. _Christ, I love you._

“I did,” he replied, reaching forward to gently stroke the ball of fluff. “She’s a Pomeranian, love. Something small and delicate, who will protect you as fiercely as I do, and love you nearly as much.” Hannibal picked up the dog, holding her up so he could see her face. Large brown eyes gazed back into his own with sleepy interest. A tiny pink tongue licked at his nose, causing a startled laugh to spill from his lips. Hannibal grinned, wrapping her into his arms. Will watched the interaction, the tiny bit of trepidation slipping from his heart like water down a mountain. _He loves her as much as I knew he would. They_ _’ll be inseparable._

“Do you like her?” he asked. Hannibal picked up the nearest blanket, transferring it to his lap before setting her onto it. The puppy shook her tiny head, the shiver cascading down her body to end at her tail, then curled up into Hannibal’s lap to sleep. The doctor wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded.

“She’s perfect,” he whispered, his voice low so as not to disturb his new charge. Reaching forward, he snagged his husband’s tie, dragging him into a scorching kiss. “Just like you are, darling,” he murmured against his lips. Will’s kiss tasted of the smile plastered to his lips, the sweet rush of their passion for one another making his heart clench pleasantly. Hannibal drew back to stroke the puppy’s fur, marveling in her delicate structure, the softness of her fur. The little dog slept on, content in her new place at the top of the world.

“Have you named her yet?” Hannibal asked, noting the basket filled with everything she’d need tucked next to the couch. Will shook his head, watching the scene before him with loving eyes.

“No, love. It’s up to you to name her, as you’ll have to decide what fits her personality.” Hannibal thought for a moment before nodding.

“I’ve decided,” he replied. “She already has what there is of my heart to give away. She will be mine to love and protect, just as you are.” Will nodded encouragingly, tears pricking behind his own eyes.

“And what have you decided?” he asked, already aware of the answer. Hannibal stroked her fur, his eyes closing in contentment.

“I shall call her Mischa.”


End file.
